Devil's Halo
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: Seven years after the Tenrou incident, Fairy Tail's elite members return and restore their guild to its natural glory. They have just won the Grand Magic Games, and all is back to normal. Or is it? The dark guild, Tartaros begins to surface from the underworld. No mature content, minor cursing, rated T just in case. - Yours truly, Pride
1. Chapter 1

**Devil's Halo**

**This is ****Pride****, back with another story. I had this great idea, and just had to type it out. Seven years after the Tenrou incident, Fairy Tail's elite members return and restore their guild to its natural glory. They have just won the Grand Magic Games, and all is back to normal. Or is it? The dark guild, Tartaros begins to surface from the underworld. They have not caused trouble as of yet, but its obvious that the rise of the strongest dark guild spells destruction and disaster. And what's with those "Seven Guardians of Hell", the elite members of Tartaros? **

**So I will not follow the flow of the manga with regards to Tartaros. This fic will be a NaZa (Natsu x Erza). To all hardcore NaLu fans I have a request. Please give NaZa a try and be open to other pairings. I myself read any fanfic as long as the story and grammar are good. I also want to encourage more people to write NaZa fics, as it is an amazing, underrated pairing. Enough from me, now on to the story. Open to all reviews, including flames. **

Chapter 1 – Sloth and Lust

_7 years after the Tenrou incident_

"So, it seems Fairy Tail has emerged as the victor of the Grand Magic Games, eh?" A voice rang across the mess that was a guild. The voice seemed soft, a woman's voice probably. Her voice was slightly slurred, as though she had been drinking. The hood of her dark purple cloak masked her identity, creating a shroud of mystery around her. Her feet glided over the ground noiselessly, displaying grace despite her drunken state.

**Lust (Guardian Number 6: Guardian of the Angel's Gate)**

**Guild: Tartaros **

"Tell me something I don't know, Lust," a deep masculine voice responded, unshaken by the power exhibited by the woman. He did not miss the woman's smirk, despite her face being shielded from view by her hood. He was adorned by a similar cloak, and a hood. Any bypasser could see his well-built physique and broad shoulders. Static crackled as he padded towards the exit of the guild, sparing but a glance for the woman now known as Lust.

**Sloth (Guardian Number 4: Guardian of the Beast's Gate)**

**Guild: Tartaros**

"Perhaps it was Laxus Dreyar's spectacular defeat of the Raven Tail team?" he said further.

"I'd rather think it was Cana Alberona's wonderful usage of Fairy Glitter, one of the three Great Fairy Magics," the woman retorted.

"Whatever. That guild has a knack for destruction, a blatant display of power. The Grand Magic Games should have been a pushover for them. For us, it is mere child's play, unnecessary to us," he replied confidently.

"Speaking of destruction, what the hell have you done here?" The woman gestured to the piles of unconscious and in some cases, dead bodies strewn across the floor of the guild they were currently in. The floor was littered with rubble, broken tables and chairs and in some places there was blood. The furniture had mostly been sizzled to less than a crisp.

"Getting rid of a bunch of annoying dark guild members," he replied casually.

"Shouldn't you have left that to other people, like that new guild, "Crime Sorciére?" she sweatdropped.

"They're incompetent. Probably partying their asses off at Crocus."

"…Okay…"

"Besides I was bored. Wrath didn't give me anything to do. And if I sat at our guild, doing nothing, Pride would've nagged my ass off," Sloth explained patiently, as though to a child.

"….I know. Now let's get back to join the others or Pride would hang us upside down above a pot of boiling water," Lust said hurriedly

Sloth shuddered. Oh that demon.

**Pride: ****Okay so that's it for my first teaser chapter. I'll have a couple more teasers before you get longer chapters. By the way, the person called Pride in the story is not me. So to differentiate it, I underlined my pen name wherever it was used. Next chapter would be about Guardians Number 3, 5 and 7, which are Greed, Gluttony and Envy respectively. Didn't bring humour into this chapter 'cause I wanted to start off as normally as possible. I can try to put in some humour in the other chapters though. **

**Never thought I would ever feel the need to say this, but please read and review. I cannot fulfil all of your requests, but I will try to do it as far as I can. Keep calm and stay awesome. **

**Till we meet again…**

**Yours truly, Pride**


	2. Greed, Gluttony and Envy

**Pride****: Here's the next chapter, contains some stuff from the manga. For example, the devil-slayer who froze the village of giants and the Eternal Flame. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. But I own Wrath, Pride, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust and Envy…in a way at least. **

**Without much ado, on to the story. **

Chapter 2 – Greed, Gluttony and Envy

The ground rumbled. The birds which were twittering away happily from their perches on the trees, turned their little heads towards the source of noise. They were used to the rumbling of the ground caused by the giants' walking, but this was different.

Thunder clapped in dark skies, and the ground shook with tremors from an unknown source. A magical presence made itself known, its power enough to suffocate a grown man, ominous signs accompanying it as it moved towards the giants' village.

The birds flew away. The giants, it seemed, had sensed the magical presence as well. They turned their heads fearfully, whispering hurriedly to each other. Until one giant went into his house and readied his axe, preparing to fight the danger that was fast approaching the village that he called home.

The other giants did likewise. They knew this was going to be one tough fight.

They saw a small figure emerging from the forest – small by their standards, at least. He wore a dark purple cloak, and had a strange red symbol on his back. The man strolled casually into the midst of the giants and spoke in a deep growl.

"I will say it only once – hand it over to me, the Ring of Resurrection. Resist, and I will give you a fate worse than death. You have ten seconds to do so."

"Ten"

The giants' eyes widened in surprise. They were taken aback by the sheer audacity of the man, asking for the item that they so zealously guarded.

"Nine"

They mumbled amongst themselves, discussing what to do with this puny man.

"Eight"

They could feel a massive power emanating from the figure in front of them

"Seven"

The giants were hesitant, maybe this man could really do what he threatened to.

"Six"

They settled their fears and decided to give this impudent brat a piece of their mind.

"Five"

The giants raised their weapons and prepared to bring them crashing down on him.

"Four"

They rushed at him, swinging their huge axes and clubs.

"Three"

The man seemed unfazed by these axe and club-wielders who were each at least fifteen times as big as he was.

"Two"

He readied his stance.

"One"

Ice and snow swirled around him, drastically lowering the temperature of the entire place.

"ZERO!"

**"Devil Arts: Absolute Zero!"**

The giants were frozen in place, in the positions that they had last been in. One was glaring at him, his club high over his head. The others were in similar positions.

"Dumbasses…they should've known not to mess with a Devil Slayer."

**Greed (Guardian Number 3: Guardian of the Devil's Gate)**

**Guild: Tartaros**

"Ahhhh, damn I froze Atlas Flame too…I'm guessing Natsu Dragneel wouldn't be too pleased with me."

"Now where do I start looking for the Ring of Resurrection?"

He noticed that all the giants had their backs to the Eternal Flame – or rather the now-frozen Atlas Flame. They were obviously protecting something, and he had a hunch it was not the Eternal Flame.

"Ah, there we go, simple as that."

_An hour later_

"Now that wasn't so hard."

He walked on, not noticing two more people in front of him, and walked headfirst into one of them.

He looked up and opened his mouth to apologise, but seeing what he bumped into, his face turned a deep shade of red (although the woman couldn't see it) and started stuttering incoherently.

The woman, for her part, turned into a blushing, stuttering mess as well, although Greed could not see it, since she was wearing a purple hood, on a cloak not very different from his own.

"Oh hey there Greed," a deep, rude voice sounded next to him.

That was when Greed noticed the man standing there. He returned the greeting.

"Heya there Gluttony. And, sorry 'bout that, Envy." Envy's face reddened further.

"Did you get the Ring?" the man called Gluttony questioned, for which he got a nod as a response.

Greed raised his hand and showed his palm, where a black ring lay, giving off an eerie glow. It was studded with sapphires, which were an unusual dark, deep blue.

"Good job, Greed. But, still, did you have to freeze the whole village?" the woman known as Envy said.

"Well, yeah. They were being annoying. And at least they're alive."

"Tch. You always keep the fun to yourself, Greed. Greedy just as your name suggests. You should have let me in on it too," Gluttony replied in mock amusement.

**Gluttony (Guardian Number 5: Guardian of the Dragon's Gate) **

**Guild: Tartaros**

"Shut up big guy. I'm stronger than you anyways, so I deserve the fun I had."

"Rubbish," Gluttony growled.

"Look, I froze Atlas Flame. That proves that my devil slayer magic is better than your dragon slayer magic," Greed smirked.

"Hmph. At least I'm stronger than those wimps at the Grand Magic Games who dare call themselves dragon slayers."

"True, but you're still weaker than me."

"You wanna test that theory?"

The two started bickering. They were so engrossed that they didn't notice the woman's hands glowing white.

Envy punched the two bickering mages with her enhanced strength and sent them crashing into one of the giants' houses.

"Idiots…"

**Envy (Guardian Number 7: Guardian of the Spirit's Gate)**

**Guild: Tartaros**

"I may be weaker than you two, but you should know better than to anger a woman, or even irritate her for that matter!" she raged.

The two male mages clutched each other fearfully and blocked out the noises of the woman ranting until she calmed down.

"Okay. Can we get back to the guild now? I don't want to be skinned alive by Pride. Or Wrath,"Greed squeaked out fearfully.

"Agreed. An angry Envy is scary, but an angry Pride is downright dangerous…" Gluttony trailed off quaking with fear.

At this, the woman called Envy started to shake with fear as well.

"I-I don't wanna get punished by Pride! Hurry up let's go!" with that she started dragging the two males by their cloaks running back to their guild, ignoring their squeaks of protest.

**Pride****: There you go. I hope this chapter was as good as the last. By the way, according to the story, Pride is not the strongest of the seven Guardians of Hell. Next chappie: Wrath and Pride. Wrath is Guardian Number 1 and Pride is Number 2. By the way, the Guardians are given their numbers based on their relative power. So Wrath is the strongest, and that's why I'm saving the best for last! **

**Till we meet again…**

**Yours truly, Pride**


End file.
